My Illegitimate Half-Sister From Hell
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Quinn gets called back to Lima because the glee club is in shambles with Finn at the helm. She finally meets Kitty who has been Russell Fabray's illegitimate for years. Will they bond as sisters or will they blow up? Rated T for language. Might be one shot, MAY contain spoilers for 4X07


Hey everyone! I have been working on Love Stays The Same and Second Chances but this idea came to me tonight after reading some new spoilers and my mind started working. This is how I see things happening with the Quinn/Kitty confrontation, plus I could always been Mr. Puckerman (Puck's dad) and Russell Fabray as total man whores with a bunch of kids all over the place. This is currently a one shot but may get a Quick spin off since I've been in the Quick mood lately. Let me know what you guys think and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Quinn Fabray walked down the halls of McKinley proudly. She knew the second that Santana called and mentioned the total and complete chaos going on that she had to come back and make everything somewhat right again. It seemed when she wasn't having a freak out, she was the one fixing everything. Santana's call wasn't the only reason that Quinn had came back. She had gotten a call from Puck and he told her all about this new girl who was with his half brother Jake, named Kitty and she was running the school like she owned the place.

Quinn walked into the choir room and saw Santana & Puck standing there waiting. Quinn's eyes also fell on the boy sitting in the chairs who was previously talking to Puck.

"Finally Q, we thought you forgot where the room was" Santana said hugging her blonde best friend as Puck smiled at her.

"Good to see you Baby Mama, this is my brother, Jake" He said as he hugged her and Quinn looked at him rolling her eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Jake" Quinn said with a smile as Jake shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the infamous Quinn Fabray that my brother always talks about" Jake said as Puck shook his head.

"I don't always talk about you Baby Mama" Puck said as Quinn shook her head knowing he probably did.

"So what exactly is going on around here?" Quinn asked as Santana started to explain everything from breaking up with Brittany and Finn being in charge of the glee club now.

"So wait a second, Finn is now leading the glee club?" Quinn asked partly because she didn't believe it and the other part shock.

"Who in their right mind would put that oaf in charge of anything?" Quinn added as Santana nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Shue said that he would be a great leader. Finn has done nothing to show he's a great anything. I would know" Santana said as Puck looked between the girls.

"I think we should help him. He obviously needs it since he is running this glee club into the ground" Puck said as Jake nodded.

"I thought Shyster was bad but this guy is an idiot" Jake chimed in as Quinn bit her lip.

"Ok, so we are going to act like were here to help but really we are going to be running the glee club" Quinn verified what everyone was saying as they all nodded in agreement. Quinn excused herself to use the restroom after they agreed and was walking down the hall when she saw a blonde in a Cheerios uniform yelling at a overweight freshmen.

"God Lardo why don't you kill yourself all already so someone notices you" the blonde said in her bitchy tone as the girl started to cry. Quinn couldn't believe the horrible things that this girl was saying. Sure back in the day, she was mean but she never saw herself as this mean to someone. Quinn knew she had to do something to stop the blonde so she put on her head bitch in charge face and storming down the halls just like she had done sophomore year.

"Quinn… your here" Kitty said intimidated for the first time in a long time by Quinn as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if it isn't my illegitimate half sister from hell" Quinn said as Kitty froze up. She really didn't know that Quinn knew that bit of information.

"How… How did you know?" Kitty stammered as Quinn smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my ways, you know when Brittany told me all about you I knew you had to be Katherine, Russell's side project" Quinn said as Kitty looked actually scared of Quinn.

"Um… I didn't know you still talked to Brittany" Kitty said now actually fearing for her safety. She had heard about Quinn's past and knew the damage she could do with just one look. She would never admit it to Quinn but she was acting this way just so she could be like her older half sister.

"Yeah, I talk to all of the members of the glee club too. I heard you think you're the shit around here. Just remember, it's hard to get to the top but the fall of grace is even quicker" Quinn said as she turned around and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Quinn, Wait" Kitty called after her as Quinn turned back around. She really didn't want to deal with the girl at this point. She never thought she would actually meet her father's illegitimate child but now she couldn't help but wonder what the girl wanted to say to her.

"Can… we talk?" Kitty asked this time her voice seeming very different than her bitch voice.

"Sure…" Quinn said still unsure of what the girl wanted from her.

"I act like this… because Russell…. Loved you… more than he ever loved me. I was just the child support payment in the mail and the occasional visit. My mother, she was only 19 when she had me and she didn't even know that he was married, let alone had 2 kids" Kitty started to explain, a whole new side of her coming out. Quinn started to see that maybe she and the girl probably had more in common than they ever thought.

"You had it all Quinn, you were the head cheerleader, pretty, the head bitch around here but when you got pregnant… Russell decided to visit me; I hadn't seen him in awhile. He told me that you were a whore and told me to never end up like you even though all I ever wanted was to be you. So I took every story I heard about you and thought if I was even worse… and demanded the respect that maybe Russell would come around and actually love me" Kitty said looking down. She had never admitted it out loud but it was the truth.

"Kitty, the one thing I learned about Russell is that he is a manipulative asshole. You strive so hard for his acceptance and you change literally everything about yourself just to have him give you a second of his time but the second you mess up, your nothing to him. For so long I wasn't myself, I was what Russell created. Beth is the best thing that happened to me because she made me see the light. That I was betraying myself the whole time acting arrogant and a like a total bitch when that isn't me and just hearing you it's not you either" Quinn said as Kitty nodded.

"Do you want to know where Russell is right now? He is with some 20 year old slut and has a daughter the same age as Beth. When he gets bored with that play thing, he'll pay her off just like he did our mothers' and find a new barely legal play thing. It took me a long time to learn that none of this is my fault or my mother's fault" Quinn added as the bell rang and Kitty wiped her eyes.

"This never happened" She said as Quinn smiled. She knew the girl had a reputation to protect. Quinn got out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote down her number.

"If you ever need to talk, no matter the time of day you can call me or text me. Remember you're not alone" Quinn said as she walked towards the bathroom finally able to go to the bathroom. When she was finished she walked out and saw Puck standing there watching Jake and Kitty from a distance.

"You've turned over a new leaf, baby mama" Puck said as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"How so Puckerman?" Quinn asked as Puck started walking with her.

"You really helped Kitty believe it or not. I just never knew she was your half sister" Puck said as Quinn nodded.

"You never noticed the resemblance to Russell Fabray?" Quinn asked Puck shook his head. He never wanted to think about Russell Fabray, ever.

"Not really. You know our dads' are real man whores" Puck said as Quinn just simply nodded. She often wondered if Puck's father and her own met up if they would hit it off well.

"Yeah and you are a man whore too hmm…" Quinn said with cracking a smile and laughing a bit as he smirked. She knew Puck was different than her father and his father just off of how much he still cared about Beth even though she was being raised by Shelby.

"Hey! It runs in the family. My brother was sawing through girls like his big bro within a week" Puck said as Quinn shook her head.

"You will never change" Quinn said as she took Puck's hand and they turned the corner towards the choir room.

"I don't know what it is about you Fabray girls but you drive us Puckerman men crazy" Puck said as Quinn smirked.

"It doesn't take much" Quinn said as they walked into the choir room.


End file.
